This invention relates to improvements in pulverizing mills.
Known large scale pulverizers include hammer mills, ball mills and roller mills. They are characterized by certain disadvantages, such as complex construction, high power requirement, large mounting area and high installation cost. Moreover, because of inadequacy of their anti-shock, sound-deadening and dust-proof devices, substantial noise vibrations and wide spreading of dust, are generated during operation. Also, they have low efficiency of pulverization, with the particles rarely being 300 mesh and are incapable of pulverizing fibrous and viscous materials.